


How I felt when I was 13

by LightningHaski



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: A short terrible poem on the way I felt at 13.





	How I felt when I was 13

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible poetry I wrote when I was 15

When I was 13 my life was in shambles   
I destroyed myself, my body, my mind just so that I could feel sane for a little bit long   
I was only 13   
Nobody felt the pain I had to deal with day in and day out   
Because they weren't me   
Me, who is me? I don't remember the person I used to be because I lost that sense of respect for the persona I once had   
It's hard to deal with the thought that everybody around you is judging you, pin pointing all of your flaws just with the look of an eye   
When you're 13 you don't understand the reasons behind the actions you make that effect your body for life   
You feel like your pain is invisible, like it doesn't exist   
That it only exists to the person who feels it, you   
My pain makes me who I am today   
Because I had depression and anxiety I know how to put up a strong front   
To allow people to see me for me   
But they still don't know how I felt when I was 13

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my phone notes again


End file.
